


Cross The Delta

by BumpkinDice



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, F/M, Fox!Mito, Grackle!Madara, Madara is a Thief on the side, Shapeshifting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumpkinDice/pseuds/BumpkinDice
Summary: Mito is at a feudal lords garden when she encounters a shape shifting thief.(I can't with summaries, sorry! c':)
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uzumaki Mito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Cross The Delta

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing Mito, oh my gosh, need to do it more often. She deserves it. Also I really like this ship. Hm, I need to write Mito/Touka and Mada/Hashi/Mito, so much to do, so little brain power. 
> 
> Hope ya enjoy the fic~
> 
> Thank you @QueenPotema for beta'ing this mess!

Mito sighed, bored out of hers wits from the dull droning of the nobles around her. She had arrived at a feudal lords palace, her father automatically chatting away with the Lord. As for Mito herself, she sorely wished to escape the whole bland affair. They discussed some farm lands that were attacked by some bandits and after discussing hiring the Uzumaki clan, they then began to chat about other clans and she excused herself, ignoring the flirtatious words of one not so bright, young nobleman. She rolled her eyes and smiled at the maids who were watching the whole thing.    
  
“Men,” She said to them while passing by and they all nodded, giggling. Walking through the corridors, she found her way to the gardens. It was truly a marvelous one, a pond with a river of sorts circling around the garden, bridges all over. The sakura blossoms held their pink, lively flowers, petals occasionally dropping off. There were many types of flowers even Mito could not name. She found a stone bench wedged between a tree and some bushes, semi hidden away but gave her a nice view of the pond. Sitting down, she sighed, wondering if she’d be able to accompany the men on their mission to find and put a stop to the bandits roaming in the mountains by the large town.    
  
It pissed her off greatly that her clan was so backwards thinking at times, she knew of others, like the Senju that allowed their women to fight beside their men. She trained too, constantly, waking up earlier than half the people of her clan did. And not to brag, but she was fairly adept at taijutsu, ninjutsu, and especially good with her clans speciality, fuinjutsu. Her father aggravated her at times, wasting potential was a sin greater than bull headed ignorance. Even a fool is not picky with what is at their disposal.    
  
Deep in her thoughts, it took her a moment to hear the ruckus going on, yells and servants all running around. She laughed, seeing them swat at some strange crow from a room she could see through an open window. Getting up, she went closer and then the bird flew over her head, a gleaming object in its beak. It was odd and even more peculiar was what she sensed from it. And it was a feeling she knew well, that of the chakra of a shapeshifter. Without hesitation, she gave chase, though not before looking around and finding a secluded spot to shift herself. Ah yes, she could take the form of a red fox at will. Having been gifted by the gods with such an ability she kept secret. Not even her father or younger siblings knew.    
  
She made her way out of the palace and saw the black bird perched atop the entrance gates that lead into the town, some guards trying to poke it with their spears. She ran swiftly to them, hopping onto one of their shoulders and leaping straight towards the bird. It let out a horribly awful cowl, causing her to wince. It flew just in time before she could snap at it. When she landed, she realized two things; one, that it was not a crow but a Grackle and two, the stolen jewelry was clearly too heavy, slowing it down and unable to take fully to the sky.   
  
It soon became a game, it landed and Mito would take her chance at lunging for it. She would not let it leave the village perimeters and though able to save its feathers, it could not escape. They made a mess and for once Mito could absolutely care less. Having the hunt of her life, internally cackling at how she had run through a vendor's row of fruits, making sure not to destroy it but it certainly made the humans scream in surprise. It wasn’t often she meant another shapeshifter, in fact she had only met one other and he was a totally dunce. Had gotten himself into major trouble and was sent to prison.    
  
The bird seemed to grow tired, wings flapping with less and less vigor and when they were both on top of a home's roof, she managed to land on it. Or so she thought, in reality it was a clone and she growled, pissed she hadn’t realized. In the distance she saw the grackle fly over some trees outside the village and she picked up her pace, heading straight to it.    
  
It took her a good minute to find it, view obscured by the trees but she saw it by it perched on a wooden fence on the road, the thick, golden necklace shining, its chest puffing in and out. Deciding enough was enough, she turned back into her human form and whipped out a seal. One she had crafted for this sort of situation, that is, if she were ever to need to keep a shapeshifter into their animal form, she would simply need to slap the sealing paper onto it. She never tested it out and what better timing than now? Worst case scenario, it kills the thief.    
  
In a blur, she grabbed a hold of the bird, it wildy thrashing, trying to peck at her and she placed the seal on it.    
  
“Now calm down, birdy, you’re ruffling your feathers,” She said, laughing when it seemed to obey her, only to jab its peak into her thumb. She yelped and released him, inspecting the now bleeding wound. “So rude, now I might not ever take off that seal, I am the only one who knows how to,” She said, eyeing the bird that dives down to pick up the necklace and flow off before pausing. Grinning, she leans against the fence, patting it. The bird landed before her, puffing out its chest, looking like a ball of pure anger and resentment.    
  
“Yes, I know what you are, as you know what I am now. How about you hand over the jewelry or I’ll leave that seal on you and parade you as my newest pet,” She said, smiling sweetly to the other shapeshifter. Wrong move, closing her eyes for that moment because in the next, she had the bird swooping at her buns and managing to unravel one. She was glad no one was there to witness the debacle. When she finally was able to grip the bird, she tied a ribbon around it, preventing it from flying off. “I’ll name you Ruffles, how about that? Tie a pretty bow around your neck, get you a fancy cage,” She gritted, out, frowning at her undone hair. With one hand to undid the other bun and sighed.    
  
The way back was met with silence, Mito finding no point in trying to start a conversation with the angered bird. She asked where she could buy a cage and found one large enough to carry around. Tossing the bird in, taking the ribbon off, it flapped its wings and screeched offensively. She gave it a scowl and when the salesman told her those types of birds were either best left in the wild or killed, she gave him a pointed looked that practically screamed, ‘I didn’t ask for your opinion.’    
  
When she entered the Lord's palance again she was greeted by her father, standing firm, a displeased look on his face while the Lord and others nobles gave her a curious look, eyeing the bird.   
  
“Caught it,” She said cheerily, handing over the necklace to one of the servants. The Lord let out a bellowing laugh and cheered, exclaiming a feast was needed to celebrate. Seeing his rather rotund belly, she knew he was the type to throw a party for practically anything, not that she minded. One guard asked if she saw the fox and she said it wandered off into the woods. The bird was eerily silent, eyes focused on her and for a moment she thought she saw red in it but figured she was just imagining things. They had given her a room to stay in and she entered it, locking the door, placing a silencing seal on the door and set the cage in the bed.    
  
“Now I’m going to adjust the seal, enough so that you’ll be able to talk, peck at me and I’ll feed you to the stray cats outside, got it?” She stated, grinning when the bird nodded its head. Twirling her fingers around, the bird tilted its head before spinning around and giving its back to her. It didn’t take long and with some chakra manipulation, she clapped her hands. “All done, you may speak, Ruffles,” She said, settling down beside the cage, dipping the bed and tilting the cage.    
  
“You’ll regret this!” it...He said, spreading his wings out, chest puffed out. She raised an eyebrow, not amused. Arrogant, clearly, no wonder he thought he could steal the necklace from a feudal lord no less. Pulling out a kunai, she pointed it to him and smiled. “Oh, you think?”, she said, laughing when the bird backed away. Deflating himself, he huffed and looked away.   
  
“A sly fox, how ironic. You just had luck on your side,” He said, shaking his head in the way birds do.    
  
“I suppose so. Now tell me who you are, thief,” she said, inspecting her kunai meticulously, running a finger down one of its sides.   
  
“A ninja, I see. You don’t intimidate me,” The bird said and Mito smiled. None would call her a ninja, not amongst her clan, not here, no, she was a noble lady. It pleased her to be noted as one.    
  
“Is that so? Cleary you must be a ninja yourself, albeit a stupid one,” she replied, laughing when the bird hopped around, telling her that he was having an off day.    
  
“Stupid? Watch your tongue or I’ll bite it off!” He said and being tired of the empty threats, she shook the cage until the bird fell over. When he settled down, chest huffing, she set her kunai down.    
  
“Now then, how about we start al-” she began before hearing knocks on her door, a servant relaying a message of her father wanting her to appear for lunch. Sighing, she answered that she’d be there shortly. Giving the bird a stern look, she went to the vanity mirror and redid her buns. “Now you’ll stay here, try not to give away your ability to talk or else you’ll be sold as some exotic, mystical creature,” she said, giggling to herself, satisfied with her hair back in pristine order. She left then, waving to the shapeshifter while exiting out.   
  
The meal was quite...varied, extravagant, and overwhelming. The feudal lord insisted that they all tried various foods that she herself was personally fine with never learning the taste of. Her father and the couple of clans men with them all eyed the food before tentatively picking at it. Giving a tight smile to a servant that placed a strange conconcition on her plate, she tried the food and was surprised to find it quite sweet in a subtle way. ‘Alright, I can deal with this,’ she mused internally, smiling when she saw her father blush at some joke the Lord told. Overall she had her full soon and left early, not that anyone paid her any mind aside for some maids who asked if she was doing fine.   
  
When she entered her room again, she gasped, running to the now empty cage. Looking around she found the window open and a maid looking out it. Marching straight to her, tapped her on the shoulder, when she didn’t respond, she spun her around only to see a dazed look on her face. “Excuse me?” Mito said, snapping her fingers and getting no response. Genjutsu, she thought, frowning. Of course, if her guess was right, which it was. The shapeshifter in his state would have to rely on such a jutsu. Releasing the maid from it and telling her to leave. The maid blushed and fumbled out. Peering out the window to see if she could spot the grackle, she bit her lips when she saw no sign in the sky. Long gone, most likely, but for how long? The seal was still upon it but who was to say he didn’t come from a clan with one adept in fuinjutsu. But she doubted they could undo her handy work. He’ll come back, they always do and with that she felt reassured.    
  
Days passed with no sight of the bird and she had to give it props for holding out so long. She would find being her fox form aggravating for a prolonged period. When the day came to leave the palace, she was relieved. She would be able to go back to training and if her father was in a good move, let her accompany the men with their new job. The road was quiet and it didn’t settle well with Mito. She was in a wagon with her father, clansmen surrounding it, and she sensed impending danger and when she told her father, she was scoffed at. “Don’t be silly, Mito, why must you always make up such things?” He said and she felt her left eye twitch. Everything concerning her was silly when it didn’t suit his needs! It was unfair and she was beyond tired of being treated like a child. Sitting there in silence, a cold, distant look on her face, she wasn’t surprised when they were attacked by bandits.    
  
There were more than a dozen of them and her father told her to run back to the Lord’s village. Ignoring him completely,she fought alongside her men. Her father grumbled about her being an ungrateful child and she replied by throwing a kunai right past his shoulders towards a bandit sneaking up on him. Smirking, her father rolled his eyes. They took down most, though not without losing one of their clansmen and another being injured before more arrived and though Mito wasn’t worried for her one well being, she feared for her fathers safety.    
  
She heard a terrible screeching, one she recognized from days prior and swoon a black bird was swooping down, pecking the eyes of a bandit honing in on her. “Ruffles!” She called out, dodging a sword swinging at her right side. Her father was surrounded and she needed to act quickly. Grabbing the bird, she leapt away from the bandits and whispered to the bird, “Will you help me if I release you from this form?”   
  
“I can take them out as a bird but I suppose it would be quicker in my true form,” He said, and she laughed before peeling off the seal and soon she found herself with a grown man landing right on her.   
  
“You couldn’t have left my hands first!” she said, pissed and when she saw the man give her a wild smirk, she pushed him off.    
  
“Pay back,” Was all he said before entering the fray, taking down the bandits with a grace that made her stay in place, hypnotized from the movements he made. Like a dancer on stage, his movements near perfection, long spiky black hair swaying behind him. She snapped out of it and joined in, attacking the ones nearest to her father and when he asked who that man helping him was, she shrugged her shoulders and replied with, “A friend.”   
  
That is until all the bandits were down and she noticed his armour, or specifically the symbol etched on it. That of the Uchiha Clan. Gulping, she saw her father eye the other man wearily, seeing the symbol himself and knowing what it meant.   
  
“Uchiha Madara,” Her father said, walking to him, though not without shoving her behind him. Said man turned to look at them or specifically her and smiled...or what she assumed was one.    
  
“Your daughter is quite formidable, I’ve never heard news from the battlefield that your clan had a skilled kunoichi amongst them. Don’t tell me you keep her homebound, what a waste,” He said, crossing his arms and tsking. She blushed at the compliment. Mito has heard many great things about Madara, the clan head of the Uchiha clan. And yet she had stuffed him in a cage! Albeit after he was playing as a thief. Such bizarre turns of events.    
  
Coughing, her father walked up to the other man and thanked him, asking what he could do to return the favour.    
  
“Hm, let me walk your daughter back home to your village,” He said, causing my father to baulk at the request. Mito herself was stunned.    
  
“What about your clan, they must surely need their leader back and it will take a couple of days to reach our village,” Mito said, eyeing the other man suspiciously. He laughed, head thrown back for a hot moment before shaking his head.   
  
“They’ll be fine, my younger brother leads in my stead when I’m away and I’d like to get to know about you, you’re quite a ‘catch’,” Madara said and with no further arguments, they went on their merry way home. She would be a complete liar if she said he didn’t catch her interest as well, finding it amusing that they quickly developed inside jokes that left her father confused.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments of all length and incoherence welcomed! 
> 
> Can talk to me about my fics at @kingsunwukong on tumblr or on discord!


End file.
